(jonglo BAP) Uke Gue Mesum juga
by ChanChan-YUI
Summary: Apa sih yg bikin Zelo si magnae imut jadi terangsang dan pengen 'ehm-ehm' sama jongup ?/ NC, LEMON, YAOI !


**Uke gue mesum juga ! (B.A.P :jonglo couple)**

Author : akimoto kumikoyui

Genre : romance

Rate : M++

Cast : jongup,zelo,member B.A.P

Warning : YAOI,NC,LEMON,dan sebangsanya.

Disc : zelo is mine.#diblender jongup...

**ZELO POV***

Aish! Kenapa tubuhku panas begini eoh? Astaga,ini semua gara-gara chunji hyung.

**FLASHBACK#**

Kududukkan pantatku setelah perfom yg baru saja selesai.

"wah,penampilanmu cute zelo" kata chunji hyung yg ikut duduk di sebelahku.

"gomawo hyung, hyung juga cute koq" kataku sambil tersenyum manis.

Iya,kami baru saja perfom dengan lagu sistar loving you tentunya dengan anggota sistar gadungan(?) yaitu aku,chunji hyung,sunho hyung,dan sungjae hyung.

Aku celingukan mencari member B.A.P ,astaga apa mereka meninggalkanku ?teganya..T-T

"awwhhh,appo"

Aku menoleh ke arah sampingku ,terlihat chunji hyung tengah meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi bokong(?)nya.

"chunji hyung,gwenchanayo?"

"aah ne, sakit di pinggangku belum hilang" dia tersenyum

"memang hyung kenapa?"

"kemarin habis NC'an sama .kami mencoba gaya baru"

"o-ohh," aku chunji hyung mengatakan hal se-vulgar itu?aku kan masih polos.#A;kagak yakin gue-.

"e-emm,hyung tau cara agar perut kita sixpack tidak?"tanyaku untuk menghapus rasa canggung.

"oh itu mudah sesuai perintah di dalamnya ne" kata chunji hyung sambil menyerahkan memory card padaku.

"apa ini hyung?"

"itu video dance yang bisa membuat perutmu sixpack."jawabnya.

"oh ne,,gomawo hyung~" aku tersenyum .

"aigoo~manisnya"tiba-tiba chunji hyung mencubit pipiku.

"appo hyung"aku mem-poutkan bibirku.

**FLASHBACK END#**

**DORM B.A.P***

22.00 KST

Karena kelelahan,yongguk,himchan,daehyun,youngjae hyung telah pergi ke alam mimpi sedangkan jongup hyung aku tak tau dia kemana. Kuputuskan duduk di tepi ranjang kamar lalu membuka memory card tadi dan menonton isinya.

Setengah jam kemudian...

Aaaarrrrrgghhh,kenapa jadi video yadong sih udah gitu yang YAOI ,sepertinya chunji hyung salah memberikan memory card?aigoo aku terangsang sekarang.

CKLEK...

Jongup hyung masuk ke kamar,aku langsung menutup video itu lalu kubuka akses internet dan pura-pura mencari fakta tentang JongLo couple.#moduss niiii..-_-

∞ **NORMAL POV ∞**

"baby zel~" dengan manja jongup memeluk zelo dari belakang sambil memanggil nama namjachingunya yang masih asyik pacaran(?) dengan hanphone miliknya.

"ne hyung,wae ?" jawab zelo,tentunya masih menoel-noel layar touch si penasaran,akhirnya jongup ikut-ikutan melihat ke arah layar handphone kekasihnya.

"hei kau sedang apa?OMMO !"teriak jongup setelah sekilas melihat gambar yg tak sengaja muncul di layar handphone zelo.

"a-aniyo,aku tak sengaja membuka link tidak seperti yang hyung sangka,sungguh"

"eh?jinnja?" tanya jongup sambil menampakkan taring eh salah maksud author smirk andalannya yang bikin author mimisan(?).

"sungguh hyung,tadi aku sedang mencari fakta tentang kita tapi yang muncul malah gambar ini" zelo menunjukkan foto yang ada di layar handponenya dengan wajah melihat gambar itu dengan teliti,tiba-tiba dia ikut-ikutan uri jongup tengah melihat gambar dirinya dan zelo dalam keadaan half naked dengan posisi jongup diatas zelo ,begitu menggairahkan yang author yakin bakal membuat jongup junior tegang seketika.#mesum weh,,zelo menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap mata jongup hanya garuk-garuk kepala tak pandangan mereka bertemu.

"emm,sepertinya hyung harus ke luar,"

"n-ne hyung"

Tinggalah zelo seorang di kamar JongLo tsb.

'uhh,aku terangsang .eottokhae' batin merah ,keringat mengalir deras di piyama yang dia gunakan pun sekarang telah basah oleh menengok ke arah bawah dimana celana sedang menggembung krn adik kecilnya terangsang.#minta ama abang jongup donk,,author MESUM.

"arrrrgggghhhh,eottokhae ?baiklah zelo,kendalikan dirimu jangan ketularan virus yadongnya chunji hyung" zelo bergumam sendiri,keringatnya semakin deras mengalir kayak aer danau(?) hingga piyama tipisnya terlihat transparan krn basah.

CKLEK...

Jongup memasuki kamar dengan membawa sebotol air melihat zelo-nya duduk meringkuk di pinggiran kasur dengan keadaan piyama yg transparan karena keringat & paha mulus yang terekspos jelas karena memang zelo hanya mengenakan celana ... jongup menelan liurnya kasar melihat pemandangan WOW di depan mata.#oke,author mulaimesum.*-*

"baby gwenchanayo" tanya jongup membelai rambut zelo mendongak,dia memasang wajah memelas dengan airmata di pelupuk matanya.

'oh god,kuatkan hambamu ini' batin jongup dzikir.

"kau kenapa baby? Sakit?" zelo mengangguk,seketika kemesuman jongup musnah tergantikan oleh rasa khawatir.

"eodiga ?" zelo menggenggam tangan jongup lalu menuntunnya menuju daerah privatnya yang tengah menegang hebat.

'waow,tegang mamen' batin menyeringai kecil hingga sang magnae tak menyadarinya.

"lau aku harus apa baby?" tanyanya,sengaja membuat baby-nya memohon dengan sangat sexsehh begitu.

"h-hyunng,please~buing-buing"

BRAKKKK === author jatoh ngeliat zelo buing-buing,,#zelo naekkeoya,plakk

Oh runtuh sudah gerbong kemesuman(?) jongup saat melihat keimutan zelo segera dia menyergap kekasihnya,melumat bibirnya agresif.

"cukup baby,kau membuat litle jongup sekarang jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan besok,fiuh~" hembusan nafas jongup berhasil membuat zelo mendesah kegelian.

"ahhh,jangan menggodaku hyung" desahnya

"tenanglah baby,santai sa-" ocehan jongup terputus oleh lumatan zelo.

Perlahan jongup memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat milik agar ikut bermain juga.

"ngghh,, mmhhh" zelo meremas pundak jongup ,mengerti dengan isyarat itu jongup melepas ciuman panas wajah kekasihnya yang telah terbakar(?) ,menggairahkan,bikin horny coyyy.

"hhah,, "zelo meraup oksigen sebanyak-sebanyaknya masih dengan mata menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat leher mulus zelo yang terekspos jelas,segera dia melesakkan wajahnya menuju leher kiri tato warna merah keunguan sambil membuka piyama zelo yang basah.

"ahh,,mmhh..h-hyunghh,b-bukaahh bajuhhmuuhh" ucap zelo diiringi desahan sexynya.

"kau bisa membukanya kan baby?" digigit serta dijilatnya daun telinga zelo agar sang pemilik mendesah.

"a-ahhhh,,shhh" tangan mungilnya pun kini bergerak erotis membuka kain yang menempel pada tubuh jongup sibuk melumat nipple zelo,tangan kecil zelo mulai merayap ke bagian tubuh jongup yang tengah menegang keras meremas lembut benda itu lalu menyelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana jongup.

"shhh,c-cukup baby." Jongup menghentikan aksi zelo,membuat uke-nya merengut .sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan bagi jongup.

"kau nakal baby,siapa yang mengajarimu jadi nakal begini sayang?" jongup kembali meraup nipple mungil zelo penuh nafsu.

"ahhh,,h-hyungg.c-chun-chunjihh hyunghhh,,engghhh" jongup melepas celana pendek yang zelo kenakan,dan muncullah little zelo yang imut telah tegang dengan sedikit cairan di ujungnya.

"baiklah,aku harus berterimakasih pada chunji hyung" segera jongup memasukkan junior zelo ke dalam mulutnya.

"ahhhh,,,,mmhhh,,,mmhhhh,,aahhhh.f-ffahhssterr h-hhyunghhhh,,ahhhh-ahhhh..." desahnya saat jongup menghisap kuat little zelo.

"h-hyunghhh,,ahh,ahhh,ennngghhhh,,,ahhhahhhh,,,ahh h" zelo merasakan perutnya seakan dililit,sepertinya dia akan klimaks.

Jongup yang merasakan junior zelo berkedut-kedut di dalam mulutnya menghentikan aksinya dan membuat zelo mendesah kecewa.

"tenang baby,aku tak ingin membuatmu lemas dan kehabisan tenaga di permainan selanjutnya" zelo mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ejekan namjachingunya.

"YA! Hyung meremehkanku hah?aku tak akan lemas semudah itu"

Zelo tak mau kalah

"hahaha,baiklah babyZel-ku yang kutantang sampai ronde kau masih kuat melayaniku aku tidak akan menjamahmu sampai 1 bulan baby?" jongup menyeringai,dia tau kalau zelo pasti tak akan tahan sampai ronde ke-4.

"kau pikir aku takut,ku terima tantanganmu hyung.?" Zelo mengerlingkan sebelah matanya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya erotis.

"kau nakal,bersiaplah baby"

"ahhhhhh,,,ahhhhh," desah zelo saat jongup menghisap nipple nya. Zelo tak mau kalah,dia membuka celana jongup lalu meremas benda yang tengah tegang disana.

"shhh,, naughty " jongup pun terbuai dalam permainan tangan zelo ,lalu dia kembali tersadar dan langsung meraup bibir tipis zelo yang jongup diam-diam menelusupkan jarinya di hole zelo.

"mmmhhhhh!" erangan zelo tertahan oleh ciuman jongup. Mulai tenang,jongup menambah jarinya menjadi 3 melepas ciuman mereka .

"Aarrggghhh,appo hyung.p-pelan pelan"

Jongup menggerakkan ke-3 jarinya dengan gerakan menggunting.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH!" zelo melenguh keras saat titik ternikmatnya ditubruk oleh jari jongup dan itu tambah membuat jongup saja dia melepas celana beserta boxer & celana dalamnya lalu dengan kasar dia melesakkan juniornyadalam sekali hentak masuk ke dalam hole zelo.

"AARRRGGGHH!appo hyung,,hiks.. "

"sttt...mianhae babyy "jongup melahap nipple kiri zelo sembari mengocok juniornya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang zelo rasakan sekarang.

"nnhhh,,move hyung" perintahnya

Jongup menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan agar tak terlalu menyakiti namja dibawahnya.

"ahh..ahh..ahhh...fasterrrr hhhyunnghhhhh..ahh..ahh"

"shhhh,,hole mhhh mu nikkmhhaat ssaayanghh"

"ahh..ahhh.a-akku k-keluarrhhh hyunnghhh..aarghhh!" cairan putih itu membasahi perut jongup dan dada zelo lama kemudian jongup menyusul klimaks zelo.

Jongup membaringkan tubuhnya di samping zelo sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Kini zelo dalam posisi menungging sambil terus mendesah kenikmatan karena holenya terus dimasuki oleh junior jumbo(?)milik jongup.

"hhahhh..ahh..ahh..hhyuunngghh...a-akuuhhh..aaargg gghhh"

"ahhh..i'm cum babyy..aargghh"

"baiklah,ronde ke-3 baby,"zelo menatap kekasihnya melas,berharap kekasihnya akan menyudahi permainan melelahakan ,,jongup tak akan goyah oleh raut melas yg ditunjukkan zelo.

"t-tap .ahhhh..ahh..ahh..ahh..hyung ." jongup menaik-turunkan tubuh zelo yang berada di pangkuannya sambil terus melumat nipple zelo yang menegang kembali.

5 menit kemudian...

"arrrghhhh..." desah keduannya saat mereka mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka lagi(?)

"ronde ke-4 baby.." jongup tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya penuh keringat.

"no! Aku lelah hyung.." rengeknya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hahaha,,kau kalah kau harus diberi hukuman" jongup kembali menyeringai.

"a-andwaee!"

Dannnnn...terdengarlah lagi desahan-desahan dari kamar JongLo.

"h-hyung,kenapa kamar jonglo masih berisik?" tanya himchan di dalam kamarnya & leader mendekati tubuh himchan ,,semakin dekat,,lebih dekatt,,lalu...

"himme chagi..jangan dengarkan suara nista di kamar sebelah ne?lebih baik kita tidur lagi,kau pasti biar hyung tutup telingamu" yongguk mengecup kening himchan lalu kembali tidur dalam posisi menutup telinga kekasihnya#seme bijaksana...

'shiitt! Udah tegak,awas kau himme tidak kelelahan gegara jadwal padat tadi,udah kumakan habis dari maghrib tadi' batin yongguk.#wehh,modus ternyata-.-

"baby~,?" panggil daehyun saat mendengar desahan zelo dari kamarnya&youngjae.

Youngjae masih di posisi tidur membelakangi daehyun.

"baby~? Panggilnya lagi

"hmm,mwo?"

"penismu tegang tidak?"

DUAGHH,,

BRAKKK

BRUKKKK(-.-"sound nya lagi error)

Seketika 1 bogem keramat(?) milik youngjae mengenai wajah tampan daehyun hingga dia terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"baby,appo~.kau tega..tega..tega..tega" rengek daehyun sambil memegangi wajahnya yang habis kena bogem.

"pervert! Cepat tidur lagi"

"anio,tidurkan daehyun kecil terlanjur bangun nih"

"mau masuk UGD apa masuk KUBURAN" tanya youngjae dengan tampang benar-benar marah.

"b-baiklah baby,aku mau tidur sama baby aja" daehyun kembali ke tempat tidur.

"woy! Siapa bilang hyung boleh tidur di sini?tidur di luar"

"ani!aku janji gak bakal grepe-grepe koq"

"keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat,cepat keluar sebelum ku-bogem lagi" ancam youngjae.#umma gw serem wehh,,-.-

"t-tapi─"

BLAM.

"baby buka pintunya .aishh teganya T.T huwaaaaa"

END

Huwaaaaaaaa,,author nistaaaaa

#komat-kamitbacaAl-qur'an.

Saya anak baru di ffn ini,jeongmal mianhamnida kalo NC nya kurang sedep & kurang author kan masih polos.#plakkk,polos apaan.-.-

Sekali lagi maaf kalo banyak kekurangan dr ff nista ini.

#bungkukHormat

Jangan lupa satelah baca REVIEW nyaaaaaaaaaa,biar author tambah semangat lagi bikin ep ep.

Sekian,,bye~

**Akimoto Kumikoyui^_^**


End file.
